Night on Haunted Hill Part2!!!
by TaiSora Queen
Summary: Lots more Izzy+Mimi in it. A little more horor. A digimon appears, something happens. ShineyEye02 and Koumi533 is the only reason that I'm continuing. Thaks to there reveiews. Thanks a bunch you 2. On with the fic. Next part is going to be out late tonigh


I don't now the characters, only Melody and Marinelillymon, because I made them up. Ok. Let's see where we were. Yes, Izzy, Mimi and the Ghost. Now lets get this fic going.

****

Night on Haunted Hill Part 2!!!

Izzy and Mimi got out of the chair that they were in. Izzy stood in front of the terrified Mimi, protectively. "What do you want with us?" The Ghost then through the axe like thing at them. Izzy leaped out of the way, and trying to grab Mimi. But he missed her and brought down a lamp with him. He got up only to see the axe coming at Mimi! "MIMI NOOOOOO!!"  
Izzy leaped in hopes to knock here down. He missed her and the axe hit the wall! "MIMI NOOO! He turned around and saw that the axe didn't hit her but it pinned her to the wall, it caught her clothes. Izzy got her down. Mimi fell into Izzy's arms and started to cry & mumble on how scared she was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Down in the Dungeon~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had heard the screaming from the upstairs. "That sounded like Mimi screaming, the Ghost must be after them." Sora called from where she hung on the wall. Tai looked at the gang, then the ground then back at the gang and then back at the ground and on and on. "Well maybe the Ghost is trying to get them, like they did us." Tai stated. "I hope that they will be ok." Kari said with panic in her voice. "Kari it will be ok." TK and Davis said in unison. TK shot Davis a threatening look, then spat out; "I'll take care of Kari." Davis looked at him and mimicked him. TK shot him another threatening look and said; "When I get down you'll never see daylight again!" With that Davis shut- up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mimi, you'll be safe. I'm here. Stop crying". Mimi looked into his eyes, and stopped crying. "I don't want the Ghost to get yo----, AHHHHHH! Izzy L-L-L-Look, Behind you!" Izzy was about to turn around when the Ghost took Izzy away. "I've got you now. You are going to come with me!" The Ghost screamed. "IZZY! Wait, come back! Don't leave me here!" But Izzy and the Ghost was gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look, you stupid, Digidestin. I have caught another one." The Ghost called when he came in the room. Izzy was behind him. "IZZY!" They all screamed when they saw Izzy come in the room. "Hi, Guys". The Ghost tied Izzy up and went to find Mimi. "I hope that Mimi will be ok." Izzy said with worry. "She's not a good fighter, and I'm worried that she will chicken out." The others looked at Izzy and said "She'll save us, she has to."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mimi was running up the stairs to see where Izzy put the candle. She found it and then lit it up. She ran to Izzy's computer, laptop and started to type in an E-mail to Gennai. The Message read…

Dear Gennai:  
This is Mimi here. The others have been kidnapped and I need to find them. Please send Palmon here to help me. Please! I have got to save the others.

Mimi.

Within a few seconds, The little flower digimon, Palmon appeared. Mimi started to fumble with something in her pockets. When she found it, it was her Digi- vice. She held it out with her crest and asked Palmon to digi-vole. "Palmon digi-vole to Marinelillymon!" Mimi looked at this awesome Water, Flower digimon. "Who are you?" Mimi asked in shock. "I'm Marinelillymon, The Mega form of Palmon, the way that you want to save your friends and boyfriend, brought me to life. Mimi told Marinelillymon all about what had happened that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~20 Minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Got it Marinelillymon that what they have done. We have got to get back my friends and Izzy." Mimi asked her digimon. "I'm ready." Mimi jumped onto Marinelillymon's back, and wen to find this so called Ghost. They found him, in the living room trying to find Mimi. Mimi jumped off of Marinelillymon's back and went as close to the ghost as she dared and said, "Hey, you lookin' for me?" The Ghost turned around and said, "Come here, my pretty littleness." Mimi whistled, and Marinelillymon came out of the shadows. "Ah! So you have a digimon. She will meet the same fate as you." Then Marinelillymon and the Ghost looked like they were getting ready to fight each other. "Mega Flower Cannon." The Ghost dodged it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 Minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi snuck down to the dungeon to find her friends. "I hear someone coming." Izzy whispered to the others. "Be Quiet, maybe they won't see us." Sora whispered back. Mimi came own the stairs and called, "Izzy? Anyone, are you there?" Izzy's face brightened, "Mimi. Down here." Mimi ran down the stairs, and tripped on her platform shoes. "Mimi, are you ok?" Everyone called from the wall. "Don't worry, Marinelillymon is taking care of him." The others looked at her and Willis spoke up, "Who's Marinelillymon?" Mimi looked at where Willis was; "She's my Mega digimon." She's trying to kill the Ghost." She smiled. Matt pointed to a nail on the wall with a key on it, and told her to go and get it. She ran to the nail and grabbed the key. She put it into the cuffs holding on to the wrists of the digidestined. She got Kari, TK, Willis, Michael, and Sora down. She got Izzy down and they were locked into a deep embrace. Michael took the key from her hand, and untied the others. When the kiss broke, Tai and Sora were also locked in a deep embrace. 

They finally broke apart and saw hat everyone was looking at them and they blushed a deep crimson. Then they heard a scream was heard from above. They all looked up and something was coming down the stairs. They all hid in the corner of the dungeon. The Ghost, Melody, and Marinelillymon came down the stairs together. Mimi almost jumped out to get Marinelillymon but Izzy held her back and kissed her. Izzy then noticed something; Marinelillymon had on its arm…. A DARK NECKLACE! Izzy whispered to the others," Marnelillymon is under control by the necklace that Melody has for her newly captured digimon, Marinelillymon" (The new evil person after Ken.) They were all shocked. Mimi overheard that and got out of Izzy grasp.

Mimi stepped on a crack, while running. The Ghost, Melody, and her new friend, Marinelillymon all looked at her. Melody said, "Marinelillymon, go and get her" The pointed at Mimi. Marinelillymon flew over to Mimi and picked her up, and took her over to Melody. "HAHAHAHA! I got you now!" She grabbed Mimi and took her to the chains and tided her up. She didn't realize that the others were gone. She walked back over to Mimi who was screaming, and then kicked her hard, and I mean hard in her chest. She started to cry. Izzy then had enough. He stepped out of the shadows and was going to save his one and only love. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

WILL IZZY SAVE MIMI? WILL THEY DEFEAT MELODY? OR WILL MELODY BEAT THE DIGIDESTIN? WILL THEY GET MARINELILLYMON BAK TO THERE SIDE? WHO IS THIS GHOST? TUNE IN, IN A BIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN "NIGHT ON HAUNTED HILL PART3!" BE KIND, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

TAI/SORA QUEEN.


End file.
